elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Luck (Morrowind)
Luck is a primary attribute that is described in-game as "affecting every action you do in a small way." Although an overstatement (for instance it does not affect jumping or running), it does play a role in a vast number of actions. Skills Luck is the only attribute that does not directly govern any skills, and its bonus multiplier at level-up is dependent on how many times Luck affected the outcome of player actions instead of how many times a skill governed by it has leveled. As a result it is very rare to see even a x 2 multiplier which makes this atribute the hardest to increase. While Luck generally does not affect the quality or quantity of results when using skills, it does affect the chance of success when attempting skill-related tasks, including: casting a spell, crafting a potion, enchanting an item, lockpicking, negotiating a price with a merchant, repairing items, and sneaking without being detected. Combat In combat Luck affects the chance of evading an enemy's attack, blocking if equipped with a shield, and hitting a target with a weapon or spell. It is not a factor in reducing damage occurred from attacks upon being hit. Comparison to other Elder Scrolls games Unlike Morrowind's predecessor , Luck does not affect the quality of random loot found during gameplay. Although Luck is generally regarded as being less predominant to gameplay in Morrowind than in its successor, , it should be raised to a minimum of 50 to avoid being at a disadvantage in terms of the chance of success when using skills. Characters Luck is a unique attribute in Morrowind by being equal for all characters at the beginning of the game, regardless of race or gender. All characters start with 40 Luck. None of the birthsigns provide a bonus to this attribute, and no classes receive a bonus to Luck. However, it is possible to create a character with a custom class and select Luck as a favored attribute to begin the game with 50. Items Luck is one of three factors in determining the charge cost of using enchanted items, along with the Enchant skill and Intelligence attribute. By increasing these factors, enchanted items can be used more often before needing to be recharged. The following items increase, lower, or restore Luck. (They may have additional effects – see articles for further details.) Note: Damage effects persist until restored; Drain effects are temporary; Constant effects cannot be dispelled. Armor There is only one piece of armor that affects luck in Morrowind, the expansion packs, and official plug-in. It was added to the game in the Siege at Firemoth plug-in. Clothing Ingredients First Effect ingredients can be consumed raw for the effect. Otherwise they must be combined using Alchemy. Potions Scrolls Weapons Spells and effects *Absorb Luck *Damage Luck *Drain Luck *Fortify Luck *Restore Luck Appearances * * * * * be:Поспех (Morrowind) de:Glück (Morrowind) fr:Chance (Morrowind) pl:Szczęście (Morrowind) ru:Удача (Morrowind) Category:Morrowind: Attributes Category:Morrowind: Gameplay Category:Morrowind: Lists